La mort est proche et l'amour est près
by DemiZ-Riddle
Summary: Harry et Tom se font la guerre, mais ils apprennent que la prophétie est bidon ! Saphira jédusor, fiancée de Drago malefoy, fait tout pour les rapprocher et elle réussira sof ke la guerre est toujours là et la mort est tellement proche qu'elle les frole


**La mort est proche, et l'amour est près**

Une fiction sur l'histoire d'un couple, un peu original: Tom/Harry. On découvre un nouveau personnage qui fera sa partie du travail: Saphira Riddle.. Ce nom vous dit quelque chose n'es-ce pas? et bien c'est la soeur de Tom ... elle aussi a fait ses études a Poudlard, elle a connut Potter & Co et a compris vite qui cet intriguant personnage allait jouer comme rôle dans sa vie..dans celle de sa famille. Attention: Tom Jédusor a 20 ans dans la fiction.

_Chapitre 1 : La haïne n'existe pas_

_POV HARRY_

**Je soupira.. encore une fois.. la vie me dégoûtait, qu'avais-je fait a Merlin pour mériter autant de souffrance, autant de haîne, et autant de pouvoirs !**

**J'aimerais être un moldu, oui, un moldu sans problèmes, sans de gros soucis si importants comme sauver le monde de mon pire ennemi !**

**Je viens de penser a quelque chose qui pourait m'aider.. _lui_ .. autant se jeter dans la gueule du loup! rien ne vaut la peine de vivre dans mon corps, dans ma misère. J'ai 18 ans et il y a un an, j'ai perdu mes amis.. mes amis si chers a mon coeur que ce dernier a été détruit... se reconstitura-t-il un jour ? je ne pense pas.. tout est chair et os chez moi, mon âme m'a laissée pour allée dans un monde nouveau.. le monde qu'on appelle paradis.. Je suis vivant physiquement et mort a l'intérieur.**

**Comment vais-je faire ? comment pourrais-je redevenir un homme comblé par la vie, même si elle m'a otée mes parents ?**

**Car, oui, la famille Weasley m'aurait bien hébergés.. Mais.. ils ne sont plus de ce monde pour m'aider.. les Granger aussi y sont passé, tous mes amis de Poudlard ou presque sont morts..**

**de ma faute ? oui je crois.. **

**Je me lève de ma chaise et regarde autour de moi. Je suis au chaudron baveur .. enfin ce qu'il en reste. **

**Je regarde mon verre de bièrreaubeurre que le serveur pâle m'avait donné. Le verre était encore pleins, je n'avais rien bu.**

**Je ne mangeais plus, je ne buvait plus, je ne dormais plus ..**

**J'alla quand même au bar et paya, puis, sans un autre regard je sortit en traînant des pieds.**

**Ou vais-je allé maintenant ?**

**J'avança lentement dans le chemin de Traverse, faisant attention a ne pas bousculer les dernières personnes qui se pressaient de partir d'ici.**

**Je regarda ma montre, il est 22h09 précisement.**

**Je m'arrêta tout d'un coup devant une pancarte qui me raviva des souvenirs. des souvenirs qui firent sortir aucunes larmes, tellement mon coeur pleurait.**

**Je fixa un moment la pancarte indiquant**

**"Allé des Ombrumes.. je vais peut-être trouvé quelque chose a faire qui sait.."**

**Puis, après ces quelques paroles sortit de ma bouche violette, j'entama le chemin qui menait a l'allée qui me ramenait 6 ans en arrière, quand je rentrais en deuxième année .. **

**Je regarda les boutiques qui fermaient peu a peu, les vendeurs me regardant de travers comme si être ici était un délis..en quelque sorte oui, mais ce n'était pas interdit nan?**

**Je traversa l'Allée, croisant seulement des chats noirs et les vendeurs qui fermaient leurs boutiques.**

**En marchant, je regardait a travers les vitres des boutiques, et mon pied s'arrêta net dans son mouvement quand mes yeux croisèrent un regard connu. **

**Mais que faisait-elle là?**

**Je rentra dans la boutique, poussant la porte qui fit un léger "DING" quand je la franchit.**

**Elle tourna le regard vers moi et sa mine s'assombrit, comme si elle attendait a me voir mais surtout pas ici.**

**"Que viens-tu faire ici Potter?" me demanda sa voix si froide que je retient un frisson.**

**"Et toi Jédusor, t'es pas avec ton frangin en train de maniguancés un plan pour me tuer ?"**

**"je viens juste d'en sortir"**

**Elle s'approcha de moi, me frôla pour prendre une fiole et elle la secoua un peu, agitant son contenu verdâtre.**

**"que dirais-tu d'en boire Potter? tu bois ca et pouf ! plus de soucis, plus de haïne.."**

**"c'est ça et l'amour aussi!"**

**"bien sur, boit !"**

**"va te faire voir!"**

**Elle me plaqua contre la porte de la boutique avec son bras gauche, et tendit son bras droit pour que la fiole arrive au niveau de ma bouche**

**"Ecoute moi Potter ! tu bois ça ou tu crèves!"**

**"tu vas me tuer ?"**

**"non, je te tuerais pas mais tu sais bien que tu n'en n'a pas pour longtemps"**

**elle avait raison .. je regarda la fiole avec envie, je la pris et la porta a mes lèvres...**

**Non! il ne faut pas que je boive, il ne faut pas que je boive..**

**Je frissonna de froid en sentant le liquide vert couler en moi.**

**Puis, je vis tout floue, notamment le visage de Saphira qui affichait un air de triomphe et de... bonheur ?**

**mes yeux se fermèrent, tellement ils étaient lourds. Je sentit mon corps flotter puis retomber lourdement.. mais pas sur un sol de pierre comme la boutique, je sentais de l'herbe sous moi..**

**Mais ou étais-je ?**

**Je sentis une main puissante me soulever et me remettre debout..**

**J'avais trop peur d'ouvrir les yeux, savant qui était devant moi.**

**Je les ouvrit quand même et mon regard émeraude croisa un lac noir. Celui qu'on décelait dans le regard de Tom Jédusor, devant moi...**

**"Potter"**

**"Jédusor..." Ma voix faible se voulait froide mais le seul truc qui était froid en ce moment c'était mon corps qui était en train de gêlé. Que se passait-il ?**

**"potter, suit moi"**

**Je fronça les sourcils puis déçida de le suivre, après tout, qu'es-ce que j'ai a perdre ?**

**On arriva devant un manoir tellement immense qu'on aurait pu le comparé a un village entier.**

**Il ouvrit la porte, rentra et me regarda.**

**"rentre"**

**J'obéit.**

**Au lieu de trouver un air froid, celui que j'attendais, me vient une bouffée de chaleur.**

**Je me sentais mieux.**

**Je suivis mon ennemi jusqu'a une cuisine, là ou je vit Malefoy Junior, assis sur une chaise, la tête sur ses bras qui était applatit sur la table. Il dormait. je le regarda mieux et découvrit pleins de traces de blessures.**

**Voldemort lui mis une petite tape sur la tête et il se réveilla.**

**"Drago, dort pas dans la cuisine tu vas avoir mal au cou"**

**JE REVE ! Tom Jédusor, alias Voldemort, parle gentillement a Drago Malefoy, comme s'ils étaient amis ou même de la même famille.**

**"mais je suis crevé Tom!"**

**et en plus ils s'appellent par leurs prénoms !**

**"C'est pas une raison va dans ta chambre si c'est le cas"**

**"ouais mais.."**

**Il s'arrêta net quand son regard se posa sur moi.**

**"Qu'es-ce qu'il fait là lui!"**

**"je doit lui parler alors dégage de là"**

**"Ok! t'a vu Saphira aujourd'hui?"**

**"euh.. non pas que je sache pourquoi tu ne l'as pas vue non plus?"**

**"non..."**

**Je déçida de parler, ils avaient l'air tellement inquiets.**

**"Moi je l'ai vu"**

**"c'est elle qui t'a envoyé ici?"**

**"je suppose"**

**"oh punaise! elle m'énerve celle-là!"**

**"et oh! Tom tu parles pas d'elle comme ça!"**

**"je sais que c'est ta fiancée mais moi c'est ma soeur et je parle d'elle comme je veux compris!"**

**Fiancée?**

**"FIANCEE ?"**

**Ils se tournèrent vers moi. Oups ! j'ai crié vraiment !**

**"ben oui!"**

**"tu devais pas être avec Parkinson?"**

**"je n'étais promis a personne Potter! j'aime pas parkinson! c'était elle qui m'aimait!"**

**"c'était ?"**

**"oui elle est morte, sous terre, entérrée, nada, plus rien d'elle ok?"**

**Je dégluttit, on dirait bien que c'est Tom qui la tué, avec le regard qu'il a! Et drago, ben ca l'attriste pas plus que ça!**

**Déçidement, je comprend plus rien.**

**"elle t'a pas dit pourquoi elle t'avais emmené là Saph' ?" me demanda Tom euh... jédusor, j'ai pas dit tom, non j'ai dit Jédusor!**

**"Non, elle m'a fait boire une fiole avec un liquide ver..."**

**"dâtre, ouais ... je vois, t'a pas dormit depuis combien de temps toi?" me demanda Jédusor (me suis pas gourré cette fois! héhé) en s'approchant de moi, regardant avec attention mon visage, tellement que je rougis..non ! mais qu'es-ce qu'il t'arrive!**

**"de..depuis longtemps"**

**"...'men doute, jvais te donner une chambre, si Saphira t'a envoyée ici, c'est pas pour rien."**

**"mais ..."**

**"la guerre?"**

**"oui"**

**Il rigola, d'un rire sans joie**

**"Elle n'est plus! ce vieux fou c'est foutu de toi!"**

**"quoi?"**

**"la prophétie n'existe pas!"**

**"mais.. et la copie au ministère?"**

**"faite par ses mains!"**

**"pourquoi a-t-il mentit, si vraiment il a mentit?"**

**"pour te faire comprendre que tu devais me tuer! il ne voulait pas me tuer, car il ne pouvait pas tout simplement. Mais toi, tu es plus fort que lui et il s'est dit qu'il allait t'embobiner! mais il n'avait pas prévu de mourir et ca a fait donc beaucoup de morts!"**

**"mais..."**

**"ta gueule et va dormir"**

**Je ferma ma bouche, Voldemort me pris par le poignet et m'emmena dans une chambre spacieuse.**

**"a demain"**

**Il allait fermer la porte quand..**

**"attend!"**

**"qu'es-ce que t'a encore!"**

**"merci"**

**"jme fiche de ton merci Potter, je veux que tu dormes"**

**Il ferma la porte mais je pu déçeler un sourire..**

**Je m'affala sur le lit et mes yeux se fermèrent tout seuls, me conduisant vers un doux rêve ou tout était faux, ou j'étais chez moi avec mes parents et mes amis...**

**Pendant ce temps, Jédusor déscendait a la cuisine ou il commenca une discussion avec Drago quand une porte s'ouvrit, laissant place a une belle jeune fille, de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos, des yeux si rouges qu'on dirait une marre de sang.**

**Elle sourit aux deux hommes, mais seul Drago vient l'acceuillir par un baiser.**

**"Pourquoi t'a ammenée Potter ici Saphira!"**

**"oula! tu m'appelles Saphira au lieu de saph', c'est pas bon ça"**

**Il regarda méchamment sa soeur.**

**"Calme toi Tommy! tu verras par le temps pourquoi je l'ai emmené ici"**

**"par le temps? PAR LE TEMPS! tu comptes pas sur moi pour dire qu'il restera ici"**

**"tu n'as pas a le faire, je suis aussi chez moi, maintenant dégage de mon passage ou je t'en fout une!"**

**Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Tom, n'aimant pas ça, se poussa du passage, sachant comment sa soeur pouvait se mettre facilement en colère, et, une soeur en colère, c'est jamais bon.**

**A SUIVRE !**

**et voilà ! a bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre!**

**j'oubliais! reviews pleaaaaaaaaaaaase !**

**Bizouxxxxxx**

**LABELLERIDDLESANGUINAIRE**


End file.
